my_little_humanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Freaky Change (Transcript)
Chapter 1 Scence: Cinnamon's room Cinnamon: Hmm.. I should be getting to bed. Oh, well. Another day, another princess. (turns off lights) Scence: Discord's lab Discord: Hmm... let's see. Which couple should I do today? Hmm... Oh! Why, the princess and the cupcake baker! Perfection! (theme song) Scence: Trinity's room Cinnamon: (yawns) Trinity's coronation today! (gasps) What happened to my voice? My mane? Why do I sound like the princess? (walks to a mirror and gasps) I'm Trinity! Scence: Cinnamon's room Pinkie: Zinni! Time for the princesses coronation today! I'll go make cupcakes! Trinity: Zinni? (gasps) Why do I sound like Cinnamon? Where are my wings? (walks to a mirror) I'm Cinnamon! Scence: Trinity's house Cinnamon: I'm Trinity? Werid. Servant: Your highness? Your friend is here! Cinnamon: Um, let him in please! Trinity: Cinnamon? Cinnamon: Trinity? Trinity: Oh, I'm glad you're okay! Cinnamon: What happened?! Trinity: I'm you! Cinnamon: And I'm you! Trinity: Werid. But, today is my coronation! Cinnamon: I'll take over for you. Trinity: Really? Do you think you can handle it? Cinnamon: Sure. I just have to act like you, your highness. Servant: Um, I'm sorry. The princess has to get ready. Trinity: I'll see you later. Cinnamon: Bye! Secne: Coronation Princess Celestia: Welcome, fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Princesses coronation! And please welcome, Princess Trinity Sparkle! (Cinnamon walks out) Trinity: Good luck, Cinnamon. Chapter 2 Secne: Coronation Lightning: Oh, hi Cinnamon! Trinity: (as Cinamon) Oh, hi! Lightning: Can't wait for her to be crowned princess! Jonagold: Yeah! The rest of the gang are late! Oh great. Lightning: Yeah. Where are they? Emalee: Sorry, guys! Nyla: Sorry we're late! Did we miss anything? Lightning: Nope! Just started! There she is right now! (Cinnamon as Trinity walks on stage) Nyla: Awww! She looks SO pretty! Who made that dress? All: You! Nyla: Oh yeah. Madeyln: Shhh! She's going to give a speech! Cinnamon: (as Trinity) Umm, Hello, everypony! (crowd cheers) Cinnamon: (thinks) Act like what you think Trinity would say. Oh! I would like to say, that I would not have gotten it this far if it wern't for my friends and everypony that loves and cares about me. And I will try my best at being a great ruler. Thank you, everypony! (crowd cheers) Princess Celestia: (puts crown on her (his) head) Congrats to our new pony princess, Trinity Sparkle! (crowd cheers) Chapter 3 Emalee: Great job, Trinity! Madelyn: Great job! Cinnamon: Um.. thanks! Trinity: Now, who wants cupcakes! Nyla: Me! Addison: Me two! Lightning: Me three! Scene: Sugarcube Corner / Cinnamon's house Cinanmon: Candy! More candy! More and more candy! Emalee: (to Madelyn) Trinity's acting strange right now. Remember that she doesn't get hyper? All of a sudden, she's hyper! Madelyn: Maybe she's just happy that she got crowned! Emalee: Yeah. But something tells me that something is wrong here. They are acting like each other for some reason. Madelyn: How do you know that? Emalee: Just look at them, Maddie! Madelyn: (takes a peak) Maybe it's just love! Emalee: Maybe your right. Wait right here. (Emalee walks over to them) Hey guys? Trinity: (as Cinnamon) Yea? What's up, Emalee? Emalee: Are you guys hidding a secret, or something? (Trinity and Cinnamon gasp) Cinanmon: No, why would we? (laughs weirdly) Emalee: Tell me.. the TRUTH! ( both sigh) Trinity: Me and Cinamon have swapped. Emalee: Wait a minute... are you telling me that you are actually are Trinity and you are Cinnamon? Cinnamon: Yep... (Maddie was hearing the whole time right next to Emalee) Emalee: Woahh!!! (falls down) Madelyn: That is awesome! Trinity: Maddie? You were hearing this the whole time?! Maddie: Yep! Sorry! I'm just a curious pony! Emalee: Do you know who did the spell? Cinnamon: Nope. This morning we found out. Emalee: Hmm... Who could have done it? Nyla: Oh, I know! Discord? I've heard about him in The Elements of Harmony Reference Guide. Cinnamon: Discord? Never heard of him before. Madelyn: Oh, Trinity! You know who Discor... Oh, Right! Trinity: Let's go find him, girls! Chapter 4 Coming soon!